Insatiable
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Gomez and Morticia cannot get enough of each other. It is a racy story about their physical relationship. Rated M for sexual content *I do not own the Addams family*


Her breath was still coming in short huffs, making her breasts rise and fall dramatically beneath him. Gomez brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face, letting his fingers caress her delicate temple and pronounced cheek bone. Wild azure eyes stared up at him, the desire not yet dissolved from their depths. She pulled against the cuffs that held her wrists hostage against their headboard, feeling the stinging pain of her raw flesh. A wicked smile played on his lips as he watched her struggle.

"Querida" he chastised, causing her eyes to search his curiously. Leaning down, he placed soft kisses on her lips and the nape of her neck while his hands roamed from her hips up the sides of her body. The simple touch made her breath quicken once again, her back arching to give him full access to her body.

"Again, Gomez?" He was teasing her, delicately tracing the curve of her breast. Small goosebumps pebbled her skin, encouraging his methodic torture. Talented and unpredictable, Gomez's hands had a unique way of admiring her body. One minute they would tickle creating goosebumps, then next they would generate a bruise from a well-placed pinch. Either way, Morticia found immense pleasure in his strong, skilled hands. The way Gomez loved her was intense and endlessly satisfying. In his arms, she knew that passion was unbridled and allowed herself to succumb to every affectionate touch from her darling husband.

"I'm not done with you yet, Cara Mia." Her heart raced at his words, he was becoming unhinged, a strategic predator ready to enjoy his prey. He moved off her body, positioning himself next to her. The sudden loss of his warmth caused her to shiver, and her goosebumps to grow across her flesh. He sat next to her, simply taking in her shapely form. It was driving Morticia mad with frustrated arousal. Just as she was going to protest his lack of physical attention, all his fingers brushed across her body. The feathery touch against her cold skin made her gasp, her wrists pulling against their cuffs as her body reacted to him. Silently, he straddled her slender figure leaning to reach his lips to her confined hands. Her hands opened against his lips, trying to caress his face. Instead, each finger was adorned with hot kisses. When he reached her ring finger on her left hand, he took the delicate digit into his mouth until his lips touched the large ring that encircled it. Removing her willowy finger from his wet mouth, his hands began to rub down her suspended arms. His abdomen was above her face, and he laughed when he felt her nip at him. That was not the response she wanted, so she bit again, much harder. Her teeth sank into him, he flinched at the pain. His hand caressed the side of her face, willing her jaw to relax and her hold on him to release. She opened her mouth, allowing him to escape, and happily noticed the indentations she had left in his skin. Holding the back of her head, he kissed her forcefully, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance. He scooted down her body, breaking their kiss to sit on her thighs. Gomez took a moment to admire the image of his wife. Bound hands lifted above her head, dark lustful eyes staring at him, heaving breasts with hard pink tips, she was ravishing. His hands grabbed the soft mounds of her chest, squeezing them in his firm grasp. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he played with the sensitive peaks that begged for his attention, pinching them between his fingers. Leaning forward, his head laid perfectly between her breasts, he kissed from her sternum down to her soft stomach. She was arching against him, wordlessly trying to tell him where she wanted his mouth. He finally gave in to her desperate want and sucked at her breasts, happy to hear soft moans escape her swollen lips. His hands traveled down her body, teasing her most sensitive area with his fingers. Endless noises erupted from her parted lips, her eyes watering from the ecstasy of his touch. She began to cry out his name, a sound he never tired of hearing. Once again, she was huffing, forcing short bursts of air to fill her lungs. Gomez laid himself on top of her, staring into her blue eyes, a victorious smile plastered on his face. The weight of her legs wrapping around him, made him laugh.

"Again, Tish?" She pulled him against her, as best she could.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mon Cher."


End file.
